Wakanda City (film)
'' Wakanda City'' is is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated adventure musical fantasy–comedy film produced by Illumination. The film is directed by Jon Watts, from a screenplay by the writing team of Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley, and features an ensemble voice cast including . Wakanda City premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on February 26, 2020, was theatrically released by Universal Pictures in the United States on March 29, 2020, in 2D, Real D 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Premise Plot Cast Production Development * See also: Production of Wakanda City On January 4, 2019, producer Chris Meledandri announces that the film will include the films and episodes [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sandlot The Sandlot], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sandlot_2 The Sandlot 2], Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_–_Attack_of_the_Clones Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones], Dolphin Tale, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grinch_Grinches_the_Cat_in_the_Hat The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat], [https://muppet.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_106:_The_Simplifier The Simplifier], and The Snoozer. On September 3rd, 2019, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 29, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Watts, producer Meledandri, screenwriters Goldstein and Daley, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Casting The film's main cast was chosen by Sarah Halley Finn on December 13, 2018. Music * See also: Wakanda City (film)/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write two tracks from'' Black Panther'' by Ludwig Göransson and use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_at_the_Museum:_Secret_of_the_Tomb Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb] and Ready Player One, for the film. On March 2019, the songs will be original songs from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(1982_film) Annie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Mis%C3%A9rables_(2012_film) Les Misérables], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], Mary Poppins, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallfoot_(film) Smallfoot], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clifford's_Really_Big_Movie Clifford's Really Big Movie], My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete%27s_Dragon_(1977_film) Pete's Dragon], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pooh's_Grand_Adventure:_The_Search_for_Christopher_Robin Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) The SpongeBob Musical], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grinch_Grinches_the_Cat_in_the_Hat The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat]. In the trailer, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by English alternative rock band Keane. The song by Keane is included on the soundtrack as a bonus track, but not in the movie. Trivia *Some of the characters have roles that are similar to the characters from Marvel Live-Action films X-Men: The Last Stand, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men:_Days_of_Future_Past X-Men: Days of Future Past], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_Civil_War Captain America: Civil War], Spider-Man: Homecoming, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Panther_(film) Black Panther], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avengers:_Infinity_War Avengers: Infinity War], Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, and Spider-Man: Far From Home. *The characters are CGI versions of their voice actors from Sing, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], The Lego Movie,'' Happy Feet, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) ''Dinosaur], Happy Feet Two, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_–_Attack_of_the_Clones Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones], Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sandlot The Sandlot], Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones and Dolphin Tale.Famous actors are recycled as the film's characters. *The characters' jobs are similar to the jobs of the characters from Star Wars: Episode IX, The Lego Movie, Zootopia,'' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_–_Attack_of_the_Clones ''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth]. *Some of the characters have names that are similar to the characters from films Sing, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], The Lego Movie,'' Happy Feet, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) ''Dinosaur], Happy Feet Two, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_–_Attack_of_the_Clones Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones], Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sandlot The Sandlot], Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, Mary Poppins Returns and Dolphin Tale. *The characters appear in clothes from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Loud_House The Loud House] throughout the entire episode. References